


Wings

by KashiMaadsen



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KashiMaadsen/pseuds/KashiMaadsen
Summary: My part of the Kinktober Gift Exchange of the Ineffable Temptation discord server event. I really enjoyed (and also suffered) working on this piece, so I hope y'all will enjoy this. One of the prompts were Wing Porn. And I know it's not so much wing porn, rather than porn with wings, but you get it... I hope. Anyways, I'm out !





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sobakasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobakasu/gifts).

> My part of the Kinktober Gift Exchange of the Ineffable Temptation discord server event. I really enjoyed (and also suffered) working on this piece, so I hope y'all will enjoy this. One of the prompts were Wing Porn. And I know it's not so much wing porn, rather than porn with wings, but you get it... I hope. Anyways, I'm out !


End file.
